guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magebane Shot
By the goddess....there's no way this won't be nerfed. Instant recharge, savage/punishing speed activation, and no attribute? If only it could stay like this. Casters would never cast again. :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:38, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Wouldn't be so sure, the 1/2 second activation time will catch a lot of people out when trying to go for 1 second spells, although if it were to come to something like shutting down a necro or some elementalists, it will definitely show it's mark. But a nerf? I highly doubt it. Kamahl 23:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Probably just something like 10 energy. Note how its unlinked. Ubermancer 23:38, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Eh, it doesn't distract like distracting shot, and cannot be used to interrupt skills effectively. Distracting shot on a devotion signet hurts energy management, on RoF is just funny, whereas this is rather crappy if used to interrupt signets, touch skills, or anything non spells. I imagine it'd be annoying on, say a Dervish or Necro, but mesmers cast too fast, monks recharge fast, and eles don't cast long spells except for Aegis which has too high a recharge anyway. What, are you going to interrupt Blinding Flash? --Silk Weaker 08:09, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Um, since when a) is Aegis an elementalist spell and b) do elementalists not cast long spells? —Aranth 03:20, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::No-one said it was an ele spell. Eles happen to have access to /Mo, y'know? — Skuld 04:38, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's hardly an elementalist staple, though, unless I'm missing something... Definitely, definitely not a good spell to use as the example of one of the "few" long-cast elementalist skills. —Aranth 21:51, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's pretty staple... but fine. It dropped out of common usage ever since dual/triple smite got popular, I'll give it that, so instead I'll use Heal Party as an example, and Ether Prism now that it's getting popular. Lighting Orb could be possible, but I imagine that orbs would also become unpopular. Wards, yes, it'd interrupt wards too. All these spells are that they aren't spammable ANYWAY, so a 5-10 recharging savage and distracting shot would fill the role just as nicely, not to mention the 20 second disabling and damage bonus. We know for a fact that eles are rarely made for damage. At most they pump out lighting strikes, orbs, and obsidian flames now and then, and of course the gimmick builds which magebane shot can't counter anyway. All you're left with now are extinguish, heal party, wards, ether prodigy, etc. I can imagine it being decent against a monk, but 1/4 cast time spells and now with holy haste and such, it's going to be far harder for spams. Might be best to predict when, and in these casts savage shot would probably be safer and distracting more fatal. --Silk Weaker ::::::Oh, yeah, I don't disagree, I would probably never take this skill into pvp- it would pretty much only be useful in some cases, and even in those, generally something else is more useful, like you said. But, in lower-expertise pvp, elementalists tend to cast a lot of longer spells (in my experience anyway), and I would think that, for the majority of people the majority of the time, they're going to be participating in pvp at a lower degree of sophistication.—Aranth 18:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::GvG is not the only thing in the game you know, Silk Weaker... --Macros† (talk/ ) 20:00, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Indeed, but in HA, glyphs (edit: sacrifice) are often used with Meteor Shower. In RA/TA, long casting spammable spells (edit: from good players) are rare. I could think of say, chain lightning which is decent, resurrects. PvE, I guess that's okay, but that would depend on the area, and I dare say daze would do better if there are lots of long casting spells. Broad Head Arrow, that is. There aren't that many good long casting/frequent spells. Guardian counts too I guess... uhm... anything else? I could be missing them, but they aren't that common. Most long skills are signets or natural ritualist. Other long casting spells often have slow recharge anyway, so the fast recharge may not be that helpful. --210.3.39.32 20:13, 25 October 2006 (CDT) This skill rules. Imagine a poor boon prot or whatever desperately trying to heal his team. After being interrupted, he WILL queue his next skill (probably a spell), which can be distracted again. Together with DS, this will be hell. Eles don't cast long spells? I beg to differ. No matter where I go I see Eles trying to cast 2-3 second spells, they never learn. Monks recharge fast, but that won't help their dying teammates if they can't get their spells off, and yes, this completely owns Necros. Arshay Duskbrow 18:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I second the notion this will be great for rangers. Combined with a few other (2-3) interurpts, you got a hevay-duty interrupter without a full interrupt bar. ::If anything this is another reason to make a ranger for me. Haven't gotten around to it, but with this on the line for Nightfall I should probably start soon. --» Life Infusion ··· 22:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Give me examples of long spells eith the exception of heal party, fireball, lightning orb. --Silk Weaker 02:57, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::I imagine by long you mean 2 second (although you could easily interupt 1 second spells with this). Anyway Here's a list: Air Attunement, Chain Lightning, Glimmering Mark, Invoke Lightning, Lightning Hammer, Lightning Surge, Thunderclap, Churning Earth, Dragon's Stomp, Earth Attunement, Earthquake, Ebon Hawk, Eruption, Iron Mist, Kinetic Armor, Obsidian Flame, Sandstorm, Stoneflesh Aura, Unsteady Ground, Elemental Attunement, Ether Prism, Breath of Fire, Fire Attunement, Fire Storm, Incendiary Bonds, Lava Font, Meteor, Meteor Shower, Phoenix, Rodgort's Invocation, Savannah Heat, Searing Heat, Smoldering Embers, Teinai's Heat, Deep Freeze, Ice Prison, Ice Spikes, Maelstrom, Rust, Shatterstone, Teinai's Prison, Vapor Blade, Water Attunement, Second Wind, Blood Drinker, Blood Ritual, Dark Bond, Lifebane Strike, Life Siphon, Mark of Subversion, Oppressive Gaze, Order of Pain, Order of the Vampire, Shadow Strike, Soul Leech, Vampiric Swarm, Well of Blood, Well of Power, Barbs, Defile Enchantments, Depravity, Desecrate Enchantments, Enfeebling Blood, Feast of Corruption, Lingering Curse, Malaise, Meekness, Order of Apostasy, Pain of Disenchantment, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste, Rigor Mortis, Shadow of Fear, Shivers of Dread, Soul Barbs, Soul Bind, Spinal Shivers, Spiteful Spirit, Ulcerous Lungs, Weaken Armor, Well of Darkness, Well of Silence, Wither, Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Bone Horror, Animate Bone Minions, Animate Flesh Golem, Animate Shambling Horror, Animate Vampiric Horror, Aura of the Lich, Death Nova, Deathly Swarm, Discord, Rotting Flesh, Verata's Sacrifice, Well of Suffering, Well of the Profane, Backfire, Diversion, Empathy, Enchanter's Conundrum, Energy Burn, Energy Surge, Guilt, Mistrust, Price of Pride, Shame, Arcane Languor, Accumulated Pain, Arcane Conundrum, Fevered Dreams, Illusion of Weakness, Images of Remorse, Migraine, Phantom Pain, Shared Burden, Soothing Images, Energy Tap, Ether Feast, Ether Lord, Feedback, Spirit Shackles, Spirit of Failure, Arcane Echo, Arcane Mimicry, Blessed Aura, Divine Healing, Heaven's Delight, Spell Shield, Unyielding Aura, Healing Seed, Live Vicariously, Mending, Renew Life, Restore Life, Resurrection Chant, Aegis, Life Attunement, Life Barrier, Life Bond, Pacifism, Protective Bond, Rebirth, Balthazar's Aura, Balthazar's Spirit, Holy Wrath, Judge's Insight, Kirin's Wrath, Retribution, Scourge Enchantment, Scourge Healing, Strength of Honor, Symbol of Wrath, Essence Bond, Light of Dwayna, Remove Hex, Resurrect, Vengeance, Dark Apostasy, Sharpen Daggers, Shameful Fear, Channeled Strike, Gaze from Beyond, Spirit Boon Strike, Anguished Was Lingwah, Binding Chains, Guided Weapon, Mighty Was Vorizun, Weapon of Quickening, Flesh of My Flesh, Lively Was Naomei, Attuned Was Songkai, Boon of Creation, Explosive Growth, and Faithful Intervention. ::::I believe that's a full list...If I missed any feel free to add to it. 76.102.172.202 19:27, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe add Psychic Distraction to the "related" list? They both serve a similar purpose - allowing you to interrupt consistently with only one skill (albeit Elite) on the bar. -Flypaper If nothing else, it'll make for a really fun PvE skill. — Feurin Longcastle 18:35, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Or perhaps a good AB skill. Sure, you could just kill a solo cap ele, but it is way more fun to shut them down then kill them. Kudoz2u 16:09, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Does this recharge fast if it hits a spell but doesn't interrupt? Say, if you hit someone's meteor shower while they have Glyph of Concentration or Mantra of Resolve on them? --Kit Engel 01:54, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Tested against MoR, no interrupt but still instant recharge, I'll find someone with Glyph of Concentration to test on, then I'll make a note in article --waywrong 23:15, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Hehe, I'm just imagining this against an ele casting meteor shower. Just spam magebane shot with Orders and Read the Wind on, watch him die. That's gotta be decently entertaining. --Kit Engel 23:34, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Okay, tested on Glyph, as well as both Glyph and MoR together, both times resulted in no interrupts, but instant recharge. Which is, in essence like spamming Needling Shot over and over again. I'm going to add it to notes. --waywrong 23:56, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::Uhm, don't interrupts have aftercast? So it's a 1 1/2 cast needling shot. Not really better than an IAS. --Silk Weaker 02:57, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Ive never noticed an after cast on ranger inturrupts, i infact have used them to accelerate my damage frequently doing Tombs. Or is it just that even with the aftercast its still faster than a flatbow?--TypoNinja 03:40, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::This has the same aftercast as the other ranger interrupts. --Fyren 06:36, 14 January 2007 (CST) icon Someone tell me what it's supposed to be? Looks like a flower in a swamp or something? --Carth 10:39, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, there's a plant called Magebane. So I've been told, anyway...and if that's true then this is a flower of some sort. ~ Discount Bob 15:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) The 'all knowing google' has never heard of the plant magebane :S Shiverz 04:12, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I dont see this skill getting much use, for spammable inturrupt right now the favorie is R/W choking gas/flurry, Cheaper more realiable and doesnt tie up your elite slot —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' TypoNinja ( ) 17:49, 6 December 2006. :Choking gas ranger makes you bring Practiced Stance, which is pretty much the only use for that ranger elite. It also devotes most of its bar to only interrupting spells by spam (i.e. luck). Bringing Magebane Shot means you have 1 skill as your interrupt. It can be used every 10 seconds, or every second if it interrupts a spell, meaning you have the rest of your bar for something else. --Carth 13:11, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::The beauty of the skill is not the interrupt, it is the insta-recharge if it hits a spell. Considering more than half of the professsions are spell heavy it is very useful. On a human ranger,you can choose to lock on a spellcaster. With heros, it is pretty crazy too but you have to make sure they don't target a melee mob or a foe that doesn't use spells (lol).-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) Holy Veil Imagine this combined with Holy veil O_O Every hex against you will take ages to cast and will be begging for interrupts.....common anti-attack skills like Empathy, SS, etc, can all easily be interrupted with Magebane. P A R A S I T I C 17:38, 10 January 2007 (CST) Yes, I like the way you think. The Hobo 05:19, 27 January 2007 (CST) ^^^ Agreed. Smart Thinking =) Caramel Ni 16:57, 20 March 2007 (CDT) : Migraine, anyone? ::Nope. This is on a Ranger we're talking about. — Hyperion` // talk 17:17, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::You are talking a ranger and a monk, or are u talking about Mo/R. Mo/R, I'm not really sure how that could fit anywhere. M s4 17:49, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::except migrane is a mesmer elite, magebane shot is already an elite. last time i checked you can't carry two elites. and they are talking about r/mo. monks with bows would be, well....not even going to go there... --Fatigue 06:07, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Didn't Mean it far that =P Migraine mesmers are very popular in GvGs and the occassional HA, so I meant that this could be coupled with that for utter destruction.. or with Migraine's non-elite counterpart Arcane Conundrum ~Ako 16:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Buffed! Oh man, it's an unblockable distracting shot now! Love it--Darksyde Never Again 01:56, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Still a pretty weak Elite. It is less Disable than Dshot but Unblockable...meh. Needs lower recharge or something to be viable imo. If I'm going to take an Elite for interruption then I'd use Punishing Shot since it actually does damage, or PS+CG for general mayhem. (T/ ) 02:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Buff? This was a nerf if I ever saw one, sure its unblockable now but before it could be used to constantly interrupt as long as you had energy, its basically a weak distracting shot without the damage limit and unblock able, woo. --Sefre Talk* 02:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::: /agree --Shadowcrest 02:40, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree. This skill is now vastly inferior to distracting shot. Distracting is good for the length of the disable. The ability to go through the enemy team's aegis is good... but really its not elite worthy imho. Agreed that it was a nerf. Using this on a Ranger hero was so fun to do... someone may want to remove the hero note on the article. Lord of the Yoshis 03:00, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't start removing notes and editing articles just yet. This is an evaluation period, and as such, nothing is set in stone. I also agree that making this unblockable with a measly 5 second skill disable doesn't make the skill any better. This is another attempt to buff skills that don't see the light of day very much. Isk8 03:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: Oh man what a buff, instead of instant recharge now it's unblockable and it disables a spell for whole 5 seconds. Oh yes I see it can already hundreds of Rangers equipping Magebane Shot and going into the war to stop all those vile Flare/Stone Daggers spammers, oh rejoice Tyria for a new day has arisen, no longer will you be terrorised by Flare spammers, no longer will you have to evade Stone Daggers, oh rejoice Tyria MageBane has arrived--Glass 03:08, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::yay unblockable? if I wanted unblockable I'd just use Seeking Arrows. R/W Seeking arrows, flurry, magebane. now it's pointless. 76.173.217.181 05:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Gotta love the irony Glass even if some don't see it.Firestorm10 13:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Needs 5 recharge. –Ichigo724 17:08, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Do you guys play interrupt ranger much? There's nothing more annoying than trying to interrupt a huge heal/damage spell and having it blocked. An unstoppable interrupt(except for blind) that can interrupt any skill and disable it is pretty sweet, IMO.--Darksyde Never Again 17:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Seeking arrows+FW or a shortbow and I rarely have any problems, throw in mending touch for blind removal and can have a better elite like punishing shot. --Sefre Talk* 17:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Make it so that it disables the interrupted skill for 20 seconds... then it would be unblockable DS. I don't know would it still be elite worthy, though. :It would be elite-worthy then, because except for the damage cap DShot almost deserves to be an elite. Taking away the set damage portion and making it unblockable would definitely be elite-worthy --Gimmethegepgun 20:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) The completely changed this skill around. WHY??!!69.235.199.30 11:33, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Too lame if you put it on a hero? --Gimmethegepgun 05:14, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::TBH I tried putting this on Heroes before, but they're not too smart about it unless you remove all other Interrupts and Attack skills from their bar also :) (T/ ) 06:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Buffed again. 5 sec recharge, 10 sec disable now. Nice. Dahak826 01:24, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Still crap compared to the old Magebane, IMO. Now its just generic skill #247.--4.243.44.41 01:26, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll actually use this now. - Anon It's worth the elite status more now, I like it, I'll have to try that outBig Bow 05:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Removed the note about replacing it with a Disrupting Accuracy + Needling Shot combo on an assassin. That's just a terrible idea... the shots won't come nearly as fast as they used to and the interrupt won't be reliable anyway. Let's stop feeding people ways to self-gimp. -LDV Buffed- If someone has slower reflexes and usually misses the skill they're trying to interrupt. Nerfed- If someone's amazing at their reflexes and math, and is quite good at interruping spells casted. ::Lies. This is much better than original.-Silk Weaker 09:24, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, this is much better then before. Sure, you could repeatedly interrupt someone with the old version but there weren't any really nasty bonus effects either. The Hobo 03:28, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::This new version is just a (somewhat crappy) version of a skill that already deserves to be elite: Distracting Shot. It really barely deserves having elite status over DShot, its only boons being that it's damage isn't set and it's unblockable. Honestly, why would anyone waste their elite on this when you can just take DShot? --Gimmethegepgun 03:31, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, you wouldn't. It's still nice to see Anet buff skills though, they're not known for doing that very often. Besides, it's not like rangers have many good elites. The Hobo 03:34, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Its too overpowered in its current form, allows rangers to spam interruption. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.29.115.133 (talk • ) 04:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC). ::probably why it's elite --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 10 Energy NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Yikey 20:32, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. Just run 14exp again. 87.66.195.40 20:36, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::But I don't want none of them superior Expertise runes. - Yikey 20:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::Use a minor and a mask? --Shadowcrest 20:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Then don't use one --Skadiddles :::::14 expertese instead of 10-13 like most of these have been using.....problem solved. Seems anet is being lazy with how they balance things again 59.167.115.61 03:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, now no other Professions will think of using it. Not like they did anyways. (T/ ) 16:12, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep, this skill has officially been nerfed into uselessness. Unfortunately ANet seems to like the idea of nerfing a couple of decent (yet not overpowered) skills rather than the more sensible idea of buffing the rubbish ones to make them usable. And I'm not even a Ranger... Astralphoenix123 09:57, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In the hands of a decent (well, rather pro) Ranger, one could singlehandedly shut down a Monk in TA/RA enough to score a kill, and interrupt every rez in the enemy team. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Use Energy Tap to counter the energy loss! Snagretpudding 10:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Lololol --- -- (s)talkpage 10:47, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is still very decent, rangers have expertise you know. ::::::::::::Nerfed into uselessness? Are you kidding me? All this nerf was intended to do is slow down the "oh, my magebane is recharged" spammers with some energy problems over time. For a skilled ranger, this nerf does not change anything. --Rururrur 19:22, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yup, Savage is a 10e anti-caster interrupt and somehow, it's popular too :P 198.28.92.5 15:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Okay guys... I was playing RA with BHA Ranger yesterday. I got teamed up with one Monk and one Water Ele, and then this another Monk... Rly shame, isn't it... And we even won after I kept enemy Monk dazed properly enough. J Striker 14:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :The fact that he has Magebane shows he's not that new to the game... perhaps he's just a primary Ranger on his first Monk PvP character, saw all the Monk healing spells and thought, "if I've got a bow, what are the chances I'll need to heal myself anyway?!" :...one can only hope. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:58, 5 March 2008 (UTC)